ninjaofthesandfandomcom-20200214-history
Might Guy
'Events' 'Pre-Chunin Exams' While all the different ninja nations arrived Might Guy was awaiting them all to check out his competition. At this point he met the Man with the Manly Soul Akio. This man putting down the Springtime of Youth made Guy get extremly excited to fight against this opponent. He immeaditly went away with Gal-sensei, his mentor and role model, and began to train for the upcoming exams. 'Chunin Exams: Written Section' At first Guy was for sure that the Spring Time of Youth was the answer to each question. However when Asuma gave him the correct answers with his smoke he happily wrote them in just in case the Spring Time of Youth was in fact not the right answer. 'Chunin Exams: The Final Exam' In the preliminaries Guy fought against the Man of the Manly Soul Akio. To avoid Akio's boby igniting technique Guy weilded his feirce nunchaku against his enemy and went up to the second gate. However it was here that Guy realized how hurt Akio truly was. Not wanting to seriously hurt Akio, he began to let up. However Akio took Guy's action as pity and told him he'd rather lose to his all than to him taking it easy on him. This motivated guy into going into his third and final gate and using the Primary Lotus to finish Akio off. Once he did that Guy collapsed from exhaustion and began crying to the truly splendid ninja he had hurt. During the first round of the Chunin exams Guy fought against Fūdo from Sunagakure. For the first part of the battle it was an even battle between the two Taijutsu users. That was until Guy unleashed his weights and used the Eight Gates. The battle then became extremly one sided with Fūdo becoming incredibly hurt by Guy. However due to Fūdo's tenacity and unwillingness to lose in front of his little brother he lasted up until Guy broke both his legs. Right after Guy lost consciousness from his use of the Eight Gates. The match was called a draw since Fūdo was still conscious after all the abuse his body had taken. Neither one of the ninja continued onto the next round, however it wasn't like either of them could have after a match that intense. 'Chunin Exams: Chunin Selection' During the selection party Guy was seen crying due to the fact that both his teammates had become missing nin during the exam. Guy had become a Chunin, but was still un-happy. He even promised his Sensei that he would become a good enough ninja to make up for both of his missing teammates. 'Character Sheet' 'General Information' Name: Might Guy Gender: Male Age: 11 Weight: 125lbs. Height: 5"4 Birthday: January 1st Sexuality: Blood Type: B 'Appearance' Body Build:Slender but toned Skin Tone:Tan Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hair Style: Moe Howard Outfit: Green spandex and bandages Headband Location: Belt Distinct Features: Thick eyebrows and shiny teeth Scars: none Tattoos: none 'Background Information' Rank: Genin Clan: None Friends: Asuma, Shizune, Obito, Kakashi (Rival), and Gal sensei Known Family Members: n/a Affiliations: Konoha and Team Gal Mentors: Gal-sensei History: Personality: Exuberant and incredibly driven to prove himself to his sensei 'Fighting Information' Jutsu Types: Taijutsu expert Kekki Genkai: None Hiden Abilities: None Chakra Type Innates: Earth Primary Weapons: Nunchaku and Pin-wheel kunai Flaws in Style: Style: Jutsu List: Eight Gates Dynamic Entry 'Trivial Knowledge' Favorite Food: Cury Udon Least Favorite Food: Finds it impossible to dislike food Favorite Color: Fears: Past-Times: Training Wants to Fight: Kakashi Nindo: Favorite Word/Quote: "Burn with the Flame of Youth" Player: Cory Other Trivia: Category:Characters Category:Leaf Ninja